(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a holder for mounting a split type zero-phase current transformer or other types of current transformer (referred to simply as "split type zero-phase current transformer", hereinunder) on an already laid or unlaid electric wire or cable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, for mounting a split type zero-phase current transformer on an already-laid or unlaid electric wire or cable, it has been a common measure to use fastening parts such as fastening bands or the like fastening structures. This inconveniently complicates the construction of the split type zero-phase current transformer. In addition, the work for mounting the current transformer on the wire or cable is quite troublesome. Moreover, it is necessary to vary the sizes of the window holes or the constructions of the fastening parts and fastening structures in order to meet a variety of different diameters of wire and cable.
(3) Brief Summary of the Invention
Accordingly, it is a first object of the invention to provide a holder capable of mounting a split type zero-phase current transformer on electric wires or cables of different diameters.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a holder for mounting a split type zero-phase current transformer on an electric wire or cable, without requiring any fastening parts or structures, wherein the holder can automatically clamp the electric wire or cable as the halves of the split type zero-phase current transformer are coupled to each other.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a holder which can facilitate the work for mounting a split type zero-phase current transformer on an electric wire or cable.
The nature, principle and details of the invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.